heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure Max Heart
Pretty Cure Max Heart known as Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (ふたりはプリキュア Futari wa Purikyua Makkusu Hāto?, Lit. "Gatherey are Pretty Cure Max Heart") is the second season of the Pretty Cure franchise and the sequel of Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure. The story continues after the summer break immediately following the first season, and Nalita Mikestone and Heneya Yearhouse are now in their third year of middle school. Because the Dark King is going through a resurrection, the girls reacquire the power of Pretty Cure, and become allies with a new girl, Hilari Kindlock, who can transform into Shiny Luminous. Together, the trio start a new adventure to collect the Heartiels to resurrect the Queen. Story In Max Heart, Natalie and Hannah meet the mysterious Hilari Kindlock, who is soon revealed to be the "Life" of the Queen, whose powers were scattered into the form of twelve "Heartiels" following her battle with the Dark King. Meanwhile, remnants of the Dark Zone are protecting a mysterious boy, who is suspected of being the "Life" of the Dark King. Joined by Hilary, who gains the power to become Shiny Luminous, the Pretty Cures once again fight against the Dark Zone in order to retrieve the Heartiels and restore the Queen. Pretty Cures *Nalita Mikestone Know as (Misumi Nagisa in JP) / Cure Black Nalita is a student in the second year (third year in season 2) of Private Verone Academy Sakure Class, the ace of the school lacrosse team. She is strong-hearted, though it usually quite lazy when it comes to her homework. She is also a food lover, her favorite dish being the takoyaki served at Alex's stand. Although generally courageous, she will become quite flustered when near Shougo, who she has a crush on. She is often known for her catchphrase of yelling "Unbelievable!" As Cure Black, she is strong and passionate. She introduces herself as "The Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" *Heneya Yearhouse Know as (Yukishiro Honoka in JP) / Cure White A quiet girl who is Nalita's classmate in both second and third year of her junior high. She lives with her grandmother Sanae and her dog Chuutaro, as her parents are constantly working overseas. She is quite knowledgable and is often nicknamed 'The Queen of Knowledge.' Her specialty is the science club, where she is looked up to by the others. Heneya has not had many friends, but the few she has seem to be really close to her, and she has come to appreciate Natalie's friendship. As Cure White, she is swift and graceful. She introduces herself as "The Emissary of Light, Cure White!" *Hilari Kindlock Know as (Kūjō Hikari in JP) / Shiny Luminous A shy blonde girl who appears only in Max Heart. She is "Life of the Queen" in human form after the Queen got split apart following her last encounter with the Dark King. Going under the guise of Alex's cousin and working at her Donut stand, Hilari enrols into Private Verone Academy two years under them and becomes friends with them. She later gains the ability to use Porun to transform in Shiny Luminous, gaining further power from Lulun. Although she does not have much strength or skill in fighting, she can use her abilities to hamper opponents and enhance Black and White's attacks. She introduces herself as "The shining life, Shiny Luminous!" Garden of Light *Mepple Mepple is the chosen protector of the Prince of Hope who allows Nalita to transform into Cure Black. He is rather lovey-dover with Mipple and is often annoyed when Porun takes her attention away from him. He is noticeably selfish as he often bothers Natalie to feed him and occasionally pokes fun at her. He resides with Nalita and ends his sentences with "mepo". Both Mipple and Mepple can only stay in their true forms for a short time before growing tired, so they generally take energy-saving forms resembling cellphones. *Mipple Mipple is the Princess of Hope from the Garden of Light. She, like Heneya, is generally more reserved than her male counterpart. She's always sticking up for Porun, though, once he comes on the scene, and that tends to cause problems between her and Mepple. She resides predominantly with Heneya and ends all her sentences with the word "mipo". She gets annoyed of Mepple getting angry at Poron very often. *Porun Porun is the Prince of the Garden of Light. He is sent to Earth after Pretty Cure gather all the prism stones. The Queen gives a cryptic statement about his powers aiding Pretty Cure. Later, when Wisdom is in trouble, Wisdom places the power of the Rainbow Stones into Porrun without his knowledge. This gives him the ability to remain in his regular form as well as the ability to communicate with various people from the Garden of Light. When communicating with members of the Garden of Light, he turns into what looks like a gaming console and everyone can hear what is said and communicate openly. He also grants Pretty Cure the power of light which gives them their Rainbow Bracelets. He tends to be extremely selfish and think only of himself. He is quite childish and has a lot of energy. He can get a little annoying at times and definitely annoys Mepple when he wants to be alone with Mipple. Conversely, he himself is bothered whenever Lulun wants to play with him. He lives predominantly with Nagisa in Pretty Cure and with Hilari in Max Heart. He tends to end his sentences with "popo". He enjoys getting between Mipple and Mepple. *Lulun The Princess of Light who can connect the future who appears in Max Heart. She thinks of Porun as her older brother and always annoyed him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Broach to Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". *Queen The ruler of the Garden of Light , a realm protected by the power of the Prism stones. She appears as a huge CGI woman sitting on a throne, though she is easily overtowered by the Dark King. She carries a heart-shaped item of some sort. She has stated that she is impressed with the courage of Pretty Cure and aids them when she can. She seems to always be closing her eyes. During Max Heart, the Queen's is split apart into Hilary and the twelve Heatiels. *Wisdom Wisdom, often referred to as simply The Guardian is the keeper of Prism Stones, often residing on top of the Prism Hopish. His expressions often range from very sleepy to overly spooked. *Elder A wise sage who resides in the Garden of Light. Despite his wisdom, he often keeps forgetting Natalie and Hannah's names and referring to them as the Pretty Cura. *Heartiels The Heartiels are twelve fairies who are the embodiment of the Queen's Will. The Pretty Cure duo gather the Heartiels and place them in the Queen Chairect, an item that represent the Queen's Heart, in hopes of making Queen whole again. When Pretty Cure wants one of the Heartiels to come out of the Queen Chairect and help them, Seekun will turn the knob around to let out one of the Heartiels. Dark Zone *Dark King The imprisoned ruler of the Dark Zone, somewhat humanoid in form that appears to come out of the ground. He is very tall and muscular with red eyes and extremely long arms. He does not appear to wear clothing. He wants to acquire the Prism Stones to prevent the "power to consume all things" from eventually destroying his own body, and to become immortal—he believes that it is the fate of all things to be consumed by the darkness. Like the Queen of the Garden of Light, the Dark King is animated by CGI. Zakennah The Zakennah are large purple monsters that are summoned by servants of the Dark Zone. These monsters combine with objects or living things to oppose the Pretty Cure. When they are defeated by a purifying move, they burst into numerous little star-shaped monsters called Gomennah (ゴメンナー Gomennā?, derived from the word for 'sorry') who scurry off apologising. The strongest of the four Guardians. He can repel the Marble Screw, Luminous Heartiel Action and Extreme Luminario attacks. Moreover, his true form is the spirit of the Dark King. *Circulas Appears to be the "leader" of the group whenever Baldez isn't around. He often bickers with Uraganos. *Uraganos Large and dim-witted. He is clumsy and tends to destroy things by accident due to his size and strength. Uraganos also to never seem to hear people finish their sentences, especially Circulas. *Viblis The more serious of the group. She often scolds Uraganos and Circulas when they argue and is more intimidating. She is also the type to never apologize even when she was wrong. *The boy in the mansion / Hilbert lightlock A mysterious boy who is actually the 'Life' of the Dark King. He often plays games with the Butler Zakenna though often seeks fun outside of the mansion. He is seemingly linked to Hikari, as various incidents occur when the two come face to face. At the end of the series, the boy becomes Hilary's little brother, Hilbert. Category:Pretty Cure Series